


Tree Topper

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “Need some help?”“Yeah—alright, we getting the stool from the shed?” Kyungsoo asks sitting up.“Sure” Baekhyun smiles, “come on then, up. Where’s the star?”Kyungsoo let’s himself get pulled up into a standing position and walks over to the smaller of their couches, brandishing a silver star.“Come on then, let’s get that tree topper on” Baekhyun exclaims, and before Kyungsoo has time to question him about getting their stepping stool, Baekhyun’s got his arms around his waist and he’s being lifted off the floor with no prior warning.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Tree Topper

“Hey, have we got any—uh, why’re you just  _ sitting  _ there?” Baekhyun questions, mouth half full of snicker doodles. He’s crossed the distance from the kitchen to the living room to find Kyungsoo crossed legged in front of their Christmas, bottom lip jutting out slightly and brows knitted at the center of his forehead. “Everything alright?” 

“Can’t reach the top of the tree” Kyungsoo grumbles, frowning deeply. He then sighs and falls flat on his back, arms spread out in defeat. 

Baekhyun, trying his hardest not to giggle, swallows the remnants of his cookie and clears his throat. 

“Need some help?”

“Yeah—alright, we getting the stool from the shed?” Kyungsoo asks sitting up.

“Sure” Baekhyun smiles, “come on then, up. Where’s the star?”

Kyungsoo let’s himself get pulled up into a standing position and walks over to the smaller of their couches, brandishing a silver star.

“Come on then, let’s get that tree topper on” Baekhyun exclaims, and before Kyungsoo has time to question him about getting their stepping stool, Baekhyun’s got his arms around his waist and he’s being lifted off the floor with no prior warning.

“Byun Baekhyun!”

“You said you needed help!” Baekhyun laughs struggling to keep a firm hold on his wriggling boyfriend.

“And I do—just figured you’d run out and get me a stepping stool, not lift me up in the air The Lion King style—fucking, put me down you psycho!”

“It’s snowing, I’m not going out there!” Baekhyun exclaims.

“Can you please just—you’re squeezing the oxygen out of me asshole!”

“Someone’s gonna be placed on the naughty list this Christmas—such foul language. Come on, just put the tree topper on” Baekhyun laughs.

“Fine just—lift me, lift me a little higher” 

“There?” Baekhyun asks as he steps on the tips of his toes, “have you got it on?”

Face squished against Kyungsoo’s butt, Baekhyun’s unable to see much of what’s going on.

“Almost” Kyungsoo grunts, and finally after a few failed attempts, he gets the topper on. “Right then, put me down” he announces.

Baekhyun happily sets him down.

“There, doesn’t that look lovely?” he asks wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s stomach and hooking his chin on his shoulder.

“Looks a bit crooked” Kyungsoo tells him truthfully.

“Fine, I’ll get you the damn stool from the shed” Baekhyun groans, “not today though. It’s really cold, and I’m tired. Can we just cuddle and watch Elf?”

“Fine, but first thing tomorrow”

“Yeah, alright” Baekhyun pouts. 

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! i'm not dead uwu
> 
> sorry i've been gone for a while, been extremely busy with work. got a whole new position, and i work longer hours now. but anyways, here's some xmas fluff to make up for my absence.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it! and i hope everyone had a lovely thanksgiving!
> 
> as always. thanks for reading!  
> comments and kudos always appreciated<33


End file.
